A Mixed Bag
by I-Am-My-Own-Biggest-Mystery
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on the headcanons submitted to the tumblog "teen titans headcanons". Updated irregularly, T for my impending paranoia. Off hiatus.
1. 6

Hi, guys. Nice to see you! If we're strangers, nice to meet you! If you are aware of me from other fandoms (I used to have the penname CaskettFanGrl) you might bbe surprised at this turn of events. I was recently introduced to this wonderful series, and a tumblog about headcanons people submit for it. That is what this whole story is about! Do enjoy! And to the best of my knowledge, Gossip Girls is on ABC Family.

I don't own TT.

* * *

#6: Raven sneaks into the common room late at night to watch Gossip Girl reruns, then sneaks back into her room before dawn.

* * *

Once the last Titan slipped into unconsciousness (Robin, naturally), Raven sneaked out of her room and into the elevator.

She hoped that no one would catch her. After all, it was rather embarrassing. Not even Star watched it.

The elevator dinged and Raven internally groaned at the obnoxious sound. She slid out noiselessly and made her way over to the couch. She booted up the TV as quickly as she could and scrolled through the channels and found her show. Raven settled down into the sofa and began to watch reruns of Gossip Girl.

When the clock on the oven said 4:00 AM, she turned off the TV and went back to her room as silently as she came.

* * *

In the morning, Raven was enjoying her usual herbal tea and some waffles that Cy had made. All seemed well until Cy turned on the TV and said, "Why is the ABC Family channel on?"


	2. 11

As Robin'sGirlStar12 so kindly pointed out, yes, she introduced me and TT.

I don't own TT.

* * *

#11: Despite being a hero, Beast Boy still needs Cyborg to come along when he wants a M rated video game. Cyborg doesn't let him forget it.

* * *

"CYBORG!" The loud call rang across the common room from the couch, where Beast Boy was currently sitting. "There's a totally awesome new video game coming out! We have to go buy it!"

Cyborg wiped his hands on his apron and walked over to the couch. "Die Zombie Die 7? Sounds…cool."

"You bet it's cool! But…" BB bit his lower lip.

Cyborg smirked. "It's rated M, isn't it?"

"Maybe…"

Cyborg took of his apron and grabbed the keys from the hidden hook in the kitchen. "Let's go."


	3. 15

Hi, I guess. I don't have much to say today.

I don't own TT.

* * *

#15: Raven sometimes secretly wishes she was like Starfire.

* * *

Raven loved her privacy and solitude, she really did.

But sometimes, when she watched Starfire, she wished she was different.

Not _majorly_ different. Just a little.


	4. 17

Hm...something interesting...my mom brought home mini chocolate cupcakes today. And I'm doing my nails for my cousin's baby shower on Monday. PS: None of these drabbles are related to each other. PPS: I put down the headcanons from the best of my memory, as some of these I forgot to write down. Today would be one of them.

I don't own TT.

* * *

#17: Even after many patient attempts from Robin, Starfire still did not get Christmas or Easter. However, when he explained Thanksgiving to her, she wound it wonderful how thankful people could be, and it became her favorite holiday. And slowly, it became everyone else' favorite holiday too.

* * *

"Robin, I still do not get this Christmas or this Easter. Would you perhaps tell me about another holiday?"

Robin smiled. "Sure Star. There's a holiday called Thanksgiving. It celebrates when the Pilgrims first came to America from England. It was the end of their first harvest, and they invited all of the nice Native Americans who helped them. They ate a lot of food and were very thankful."

Star clapped her hands. "Oh, that sounds like marvelous fun! When is it?"

"Soon, Star, soon."

"Oh yes! I cannot wait to share the thanks with all of my friends!"

"Actually, Star, we haven't celebrated it in a while."

Star's face fell. "Oh." With that, she flew off to her room.

* * *

On Thanksgiving day, Robin woke up and blearily walked into the common room for his morning coffee. What he didn't expect to find was a full Thanksgiving dinner laid out.

"Starfire? What…" He looked around for the Tameranean.

She popped up behind the counter, looking a little guilty. "I know you said we do not celebrate it anymore, but I still wanted to. So I read the books of cooking and made the food. I hope you do not mind."

He smiled. "'Course not Star. It looks delicious."

And so Thanksgiving ever so slowly became everyone else's favorite holiday too. And it didn't hurt Starfire was surprisingly good at making Thanksgiving dinner.


	5. 21

This one made me particularly sad. :`( Oh well.

I don't own TT.

* * *

#21: After Raven got her heart broken by Malchior, she would sit in her room and cry. BB would sit outside her doot and think happy thoughts. He hoped that becasue she was an empath and could pick up on emotions, that she would feel his happiness and feel somewhat better.

* * *

It had been a week, and Beast Boy was pretty sure people were supposed to be over heartbreak by now.

But then again, Raven was half-something, _and_ a girl.

So all he could do was sit outside her door and think happy thoughts. Tofu bacon. Video games. Seeing her face every morning. He hoped since she was an empath, she could pick up on it and feel better.

After breakfast one morning, she asked if any felt unusually happy lately. Everyone replied with a vehement no, especially BB.

Raven wasn't fooled for a second.


	6. 32

I had pizza with mushrooms on it for dinner...what? I like mushrooms!

* * *

32. Raven loves cheesecake. Besides waffles, it's her favorite food.

* * *

Cyborg walked into the Tower common room and plopped the groceries on the table. "I'm home!"

Raven almost instantaneously appeared and held out her hand. "Did you get what I asked for?"

"Yes, Rae, I did." He reached into the brown paper sack and pulled out a decadent New York Cheesecake, complete with a plastic fork balanced delicately on top. "Here you go."

She took it and glided off to her room, but not before turning her head. "Thanks. But if you ever call me Rae again…" letting the threat trail off, letting Cyborg think the worst.


	7. 42

AUGH..wasted most of my summer doing this...what's wrong with me...as my dear IRLBFF would say, "Everything."

* * *

#42: Most nights, Raven and Robin stay up in the common room drinking tea and reading separate books. They say absolutely nothing, but the silence explains everything.

* * *

No one really understood them, but they did it anyway.

Every night at exactly 10 PM, both Raven and Robin would walk in (at the same time) each carrying a book. They would make tea (Raven had herbal, Robin had jasmine) and sit down on the couch next to each other, and begin to read.

Raven favored books about wizards and witches, dragons, and magical spells. Robin favored books with action, adventure, animals, and superheroes (to no one's surprise).

They never said anything, and no one questioned it.


	8. 53

I love this headcanon. :)

I don't own TT

* * *

#53: BB is secretly a very good dancer.

* * *

Robin was leading Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven to the main room. "You guys won't believe this," he whispered, "but look." He pointed to the front of the TV, where _MTV_ was on, of all things. Who stood there surprised them.

It was BB. Dancing. Rather well.

Everyone's eyes were the size of saucers as BB did complex pivots and slides and looking very much so like a professional back-up dancer, if not the main event.

He did a flashy turn and faced the couch, where he saw each of the other Titans staring at him in awe. He panicked and said, "It's not what it looks like!"


	9. 56

This was depressing on so many levels I can't even tell you. And sorry I haven't posted in a while...I've been busy the past four or five days.

* * *

#56: BB volunteers at the Jump City Animal Shelter. One time, he had to put an old cat to sleep. It was one of the worst experiences of his life.

* * *

Every Saturday at 3 PM, Beast Boy would head down to the Jump City Animal Shelter. He would help out adoptions and cleaning and feeding and basically whatever needed to be done.

This day, however, something rather grim needed to be done.

The vet looked at BB with sad eyes. "Beast Boy, please come with me." He followed the vet to a room where an old cat who had been sick for a while laid. "We're-we're going to have to put him to sleep."

BB's eyes widened. "Why?"

"He's not responding to medicine anymore. It would be cruel to make him live in pain."

BB nodded and gently reached for the cat. He held the cat still while the vet gathered the dose. He injected it slowly and the cat's eyes fell shut. BB put the cat down and looked at the vet with pleading eyes. The vet sighed and nodded. "Yes, BB, you can go home for the day."

He ran all the way home and didn't stop crying the whole way. When he burst through the common room, he ran straight for the couch and fell onto it, face-first. No one looked at him funny. The doctor had contacted them this morning.


	10. 66

KK, lil' ol' me is soooooo sorry about the huuuuuge delay. School started back up and kicked my booty. :( LOL, I re-read this and nearly squeed my pants, it was so fluffy. I mean, seriously, who doesn't love the occasional soft Robin? Not anyone I know.

* * *

It was a rare day off for the Titans, and it was _supposed_ to be relaxing.

Everyone was getting their shoes on (except for Cyborg, of course). BB was sliding on his shoes when he realized they had laces. Robin noticed his panicked expression.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?"

He mumbled incoherently.

"What? I didn't catch that."

"I said they have laces."

"So? Just tie them."

He mumbled incoherently again.

"Come again?"

BB stood up and screamed, "I CAN'T TIE MY SHOES, OKAY? I CAN'T!" He then fell to his knees and began to sob.

Robin came over and gave BB quite possibly the most awkward hug ever. "Didn't your parents ever teach you how?" Then he realized BB's parents died before they could ever teach him how, and how insensitive he sounded.

BB let out a shuddering breath and said, "No."

Robin ruffled BB's hair and tied his shoes carefully, explaining to BB the whole time. The others looked on.

Cyborg leaned over to whisper in Starfire's ear, "Got yourself a catch there, Star. He'll be an awesome daddy." Starfire blushed.


	11. 86

Yes, I know-YES. COVER GIRL CAME ON. Sorry, distractwed. Anywho, I'm sorry I haven't posted lately. One word: SCHOOL. PS: I love this headcanon. som uch. :)

* * *

86. Robin calls Batman once a month just to check in and tell him everything is okay.

* * *

Once a month, Robin takes the cordless landline into his room and locks the door. He calls the familiar number and holds his breath while it rings.

A deep, dark voice comes through. "Hello?"

"Hey Bruce."

A seed of warmth works its way into Batman's voice. "Hey, Dick. How's life in Jumpy?"

Robin rolls his eyes at the world's nickname for Jump City. "Good. We just fought Cinderblock a few hours ago, but nothing major other than that today."

"Good to hear. How's that 'beautiful Tameranean' doing?"

"Good," said Robin with a blush.

Robin hears the muffled sound of Alfred in the background and some shuffling noises. "Alfred? Is that you?"

"Yes indeed Master Dick."

"How's…tea? Lately?"

A disapproving sniff came through the phone. "Master Dick, please do not tell me you have lost all manners in Jumpy."

"I most certainly have not, Alfred!"

The conversation went like this for a while, Robin never noticing that his whole team was outside his door, in silent 'awwwwwws' at his familial banter.


	12. 120

I'm hungry. Hey, fun fact. OPI's most popular coral shade is "Cajun Shrimp". CRAP. Now I'm hungrier. And "Into the Night" is from OPI's The Amazing Spider-Man collection.

I'm better now. I ate.

* * *

120. Raven likes to have Starfire paint het nails bright colors like orange just so she can have some contrast to her usually dark look. It also reminds her of good times when she's feeling down.

* * *

"Raven? Which laquer of the nails would you like me to paint on you?"

Raven stops gazing out the window and looks at the two bottles Starfire is holding. One is a coral-ish orange and says "Cajun Shrimp" on the bottom. The other is a dark blue called "Into the Night".

Raven picks without thinking. "Cajun Shrimp, please."


	13. 134

I can totally atest to Raven's plight. Chocoholism is a serious disease. But together, we can end it. OR NOT.

* * *

134. Raven is a closet chocoholic.

* * *

A mysterious occurrence happens every time chocolate is brought into Titans Tower…it disappears without a trace.

Well, almost.

The large amounts of wrappers in the trash can were hard to deny. Everyone pointed fingers at each other, but Raven never did. She would just float back into her room.

She would take that secret addiction to her grave.


	14. 142

I'm warning you now guys: I'm posting a slew of chapters today. Expect, like, five more headcanons after this.

* * *

142: Starfire gets home-sick from time to time. To make her feel better, BB turns into animals from her home planet.

* * *

"Hey, Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"What's up with Star?"

Starfire was sitting in front of a large window, overlooking the Jump City Bay. She had a rather sad look on her face.

Robin turned to BB. "I think she's homesick…that's how I always look when I feel homesick…"

BB smiled mischievously. "I know who'll cheer her up." He promptly walked over to Starfire and turned into an animal none of them could recognize except for Star.

She squealed and clapped happily. "It is a glorpnog! Oh, how I love them! You are so cute!" She cuddled a small, furry thing that looked like a miniature green Rhodesian Ridgeback.

Robin had never seen anything cuter.


	15. 168

I'm neutral in the argument of coffee vs. tea. I love both. Especially this one falvor by Tazo, "Refresh". It's soem of the best herbal tea I've ever tasted...how about you guys? Tell me in your reviews!

* * *

168. Raven prides herself on not taking in as much caffeine as Robin, who is an avid coffee drinker. What she doesn't know is that Robin switched out her usual tea for a similar, caffeinated variety years ago.

* * *

Raven has had the same, non-caffeinated, herbal tea for the past five years.

Or so she's thought.

Ever since Raven said she was somewhat proud of not taking in as much caffeine as Robin, he's been switching her tea to caffeinated.

At first it was funny that she didn't notice it was caffeinated. Then it got hilarious.


	16. 169

YUSSS MORE COFFEEEEE. Slightly related to #168.

* * *

169. Even though he hates the taste, Robin drinks coffee black because it seems more "adult" to him and that's how Batman drinks it. Since realizing this, the other Titans have made a game of slipping sugar in his coffee when he's not looking. Robin notices, but is very grateful.

* * *

Robin grits his teeth and takes a sip of the fresh black coffee. He absolutely loves the smell, but hates the taste. It's bitter and nasty and lacking in flavor. Robin only drinks it like this because that's how Batman drinks it, and it seems more adult.

He hears his bacon timer go off and flips his bacon. When he turns back to his coffee and sips it, he notices it's filled with sugar. Robin looks at his teammates, sitting all too innocently at the table. He also sees an open bag of sugar cubes beside them.

Robin smiles, secretly grateful he has such good friends.


	17. 176

Remember when I said none of the headcanons were related? I LIED. They do relate - but only when I say so.

* * *

176. Cyborg and BB's favorite way to obnoxiously torture Robin used to be by coming up with crazy guesses as to what Batman and Robin's secret identities are. Annoyed, Robin finally cracked and revealed his secret identity to make them stop.

* * *

"Hmm…are you guys poor?"

"No."

"What about royal? Oooh, I bet you're a prince!"

"No."

"Well what about…"

It happened all the time. BB and Cyborg would burn out the Xbox for only a moment, so they resorted to their favorite pastime: obnoxiously pestering Robin about Batman and his' secret identities.

"Are you rich? Are you worth something? Do you have a butler?"

Robin gulped. They were getting close. He slammed closed his book and stood up. "If I tell you, will you guys leave me alone?"

"YES!?"

"Batman is Bruce Wayne and I'm Dick Grayson." Then he sat back down.

BB and Cyborg were shocked wordless.


	18. 178

This ended up being longer than I intended...whooooops. AND CAN I JUST SAY HOW MUCH I LOVE THIS HEADCANON?! I JUST WANNA MELT INTO A PUDDLE OF FANGIRL GOO. This officially ends our posting frenzy.

* * *

178. Robin has a special tradition of going to a cave at least once a month to find sick or injured bats and nurse them back to health.

* * *

There is a small cave just outside of Jump City called the Bat Cave, to the chagrin of Robin. It is home to the largest bat colony anywhere in the state.

Robin disappears about once a month to this spot. He dresses in civilian clothes, usually jeans and a tee with one of his favorite bands on it. He comes here and finds injured or sick bats on the floor. Robin wraps them in the blanket he brings in his backpack and then cradles them to his chest.

He then takes the bats home, nursing them back to health, never minding one bit what the other Titans thought.

Cyborg is curious. BB is oddly proud. Starfire is delighted and disgusted. Raven is neutral.

Then, after one month has passed, he returns to the cave, sets the bat free, and takes another. Soon, all of the bats have been helped at one point or another by Robin, and greet him when he enters the cave with affectionate nips on the ears.

When Batman visited once, Robin happened to be taking care of a deserted baby bat with an injured wing. Bruce would watch with fascination as Robin splinted the wing and fed the baby with an eye dropper.

He had never been more proud.


	19. 189

Hmmm...well...hi. Long time no see. Anyhoo, I don't knwo much about Batman or Jason Todd, except for what I pick up from tumblr. So...be kind if I'm wrong?

* * *

189. Robin does not like to take off his shirt, mostly because he does not want to explain all his scars.

* * *

Beaches were supposed to be fun.

Keyword: supposed.

Robin sat in the shade of his umbrella with trunks and a light tee on, listening to music on his iPod.

People were looking at him funny. It was a sweltering summer day, and he was sitting, not splashing in the water, and had his shirt on still. And his mask.

Starfire came up to him. "Robin, why do you sit in the shade with your shirt on? Why do you not come enjoy the water with us?"

Robin opened his mouth, and then closed it. He hesitantly took his shirt off, but remained in the shade.

Star's eyes widened. "Dear Robin, what has happened to you? Are you hurt? Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg! Please, friends, come quickly!"

And Robin sighed as all his friends came over to see his massively scarred chest.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were catching flies while Starfire was on the verge of tears. Raven was the only without an outward reaction, but her and Robin's bond allowed him to see that she was as sad as Star.

"Robin, what has happened in the past that has hurt you so?"

He chewed on his cheek. "It's complicated, Star."

"Please, make it the O-K."

He sighed again, and pointed to the first scar, a thick, white, fleshy line that stretched from his navel to his collarbone. "This was from a particularly vicious bank robber. It was my first run with Batman. He was so worried." He smiled wryly and pointed and explained more scars.

"And that's it," he wrapped up quickly.

"There's still one more," said Raven. She went behind him and gently traced a large, jagged, angry red scar that did not look as though it had ever faded. It stretched from his left shoulder to his right lower back.

"Oh," he said quietly, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"Well?" said Starfire.

"It's…from…a run-in…with the Joker…"

BB's eyes widened. "The-the Joker? You faced him?"

Robin nodded. "After…Jason."

Everyone but Raven looked confused. BB turned to Raven. "You understand. Who's Jason?"

"Robin's little brother, you grass stain."

His eyes widened further. "OHHHHH. What-"

"He died," Robin said harshly. And with that, he tugged his shirt back on and put his earphones back in, effectively ending the conversation.


	20. 203

ANNOUNCEMENT TIME: The 50th reviewer for this story will win their own one-shot (prompt and fandom of their choice), a shout-out in this story, and a large goodie basket of virtual cookies! Yum!

* * *

203: Slade knows Batman and Robin's real identities. He made Robin steal from Wayne Enterprises during "Apprentice Part II" so that not only would he have betrayed his friends, he also betrayed his former mentor.

* * *

Robin saw where Slade had wanted him to steal the chip from.

Wayne Industries.

"Really, Slade? Really?" Robin thought to himself. It appeared Slade knew his and Batman's identities.

Somehow, he wasn't worried about himself.


	21. 237

UM FANGIRLING BECAUSE YOU GUISE STILL FOLLOW ME AND I FOUND ALL OF MY PM'S WHERE I SENT HEADCANONS. HEAVEN REJOICE.

...

So what's up with you guys?

* * *

Raven was only walking past Robin's room when she heard the familiar Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven playing.

She knocked on the door quietly, and the music cut off abruptly and Robin appeared at the door shortly.

"Can I help you?" he asked breathlessly.

She decided to test him. "Did you hear piano music?"

"No…why?"

"I heard some in this direction…but is must be coming from somewhere else. Bye." And she left, Robin breathing a sigh of relief.

...

Late on Christmas Eve, Raven began to enact her plan.

Using her powers, she moved the glossy black grand piano into the common room, right beside the Christmas tree. She wrapped a large red bow around it with a tag that said, "To: Robin" in Raven's neat handwriting. She also placed the carefully covered music books under the tree.

She smiled, satisfied with herself, and went to bed.

...

When the Titans wandered sleepily into the common room the following morning, they were all attracted to the large piano.

"Raven…?" said Robin uncertainly.

She gave him a rare smile. "It's yours."

He let out a giddy laugh and sat down to play a song she'd never heard.

"What is this called?" she asked.

He turned to her and smiled. "It's an original piece by me. I call it, "My Raven".

She blushed.


	22. 251

Hai...ugh, I'm so full of tryptophans...

* * *

251. At the Old Folks Home, BB befriended one old timer named George. He would often tell stories to BB in a fatherly manner (he had lost his own son) and BB would crack him up with jokes. One time, when he visited, George was nowhere to be found. He quickly discovered that he'd passed away during the night, and also that he left him a note. It said, "Don't give up on that purple-haired girl yet."

* * *

Beast Boy's favorite place was not one you'd expect: the nursing home.

He barged in every Friday afternoon like clockwork and would say hello to the pretty receptionist. She would laugh and say, "He's in his room." Beast Boy would run to the elevator and tap his foot impatiently. He'd go to the top floor and walk down the hall to the fourth door on the right. He'd knock politely and a feeble voice would sound for him to come in.

These were some of the best times he'd ever had.

He learned how to play chess and about old movies and what life was like when George (the old-timer) was young. BB would tell George jokes and tell him about the joys of pizza and video games.

He _especially_ talked about Raven. Whenever Beast Boy talked about her, George would nod knowingly and say, "Give her time. Ladies need their time to sort out their feelings."

George quickly became the father BB never had, and BB became like a son to George (George had lost his son long ago, to a terrible war).

He visited every Friday without fail, and this Friday was no different. He barged into the front room.

But the pretty receptionist had a sad look on her face and Beast Boy knew what it meant.

"He's gone, isn't he?" he asked quietly.

She nodded and handed him a small box. "He said it was for you."

BB took it and opened it curiously. It contained a small folded note and a beautiful, purple amethyst necklace.

He fingered the necklace admiringly, and then read the note. "Don't give up on that purple-haired girl yet."

Beast Boy closed the box and went home, knowing what he had to do.

OoO

Once he got home, he ran to Raven's room and yelled loudly outside her door, "Hey! Raven!"

She opened the door with an air of annoyance. "What?"

"I…well…you know that guy I visit a lot at the home?" She nodded. "Well…he passed away…and he left me something…something I think you would enjoy more." And he held out the beautiful necklace, gleaming and glittering faintly.

Raven's breath left her in an audible gasp, and she subconsciously leaned forward. "Its…beautiful…"

BB smiled. "It's yours."


	23. 292

Hi.

* * *

292. Robin was once kidnapped by the Joker during his time as Batman's partner, and is secretly terrified it will happen again.

* * *

The Titans were gathered around the TV, watching the live news footage of the warehouse where the Joker was keeping a hostage and Batman was (hopefully) fighting.

"C'mon, hurry up," Robin murmured worriedly under his breath. Batman walked out of the warehouse carrying a small bundle; the hostage had been a small child.

"The child and Batman are both safe. The Joker is currently being taken back to Arkham…" The newscaster's voice said. Robin sighed a breath of relief as the rest of the team went on with their business.

"Robin? What was all that about, if you don't mind me asking?" Raven said quietly, coming over to him.

"I was, ah…captured, by the Joker once. About a few years after I started with Batman."

Raven moved over and sat next to him. "And?"

He didn't want to say his next words out loud. _"I'm scared it'll happen again, that he'll find me here and come 'play' with me again."_

"That's only natural."

"I know."


End file.
